


Kiss me slowly

by luhaniluna



Series: Thank you ♡ [4]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Wang Linkai | Xiao Gui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhaniluna/pseuds/luhaniluna
Summary: He badly wants to kiss his boyfriend





	Kiss me slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [ chengstined ](https://twitter.com/chengstined) for coming up with the idea and letting me write it! ღ
> 
> ⚠️ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ⚠️

They’ve been together for six months yet they haven’t kissed. 

This is Justin Huang’s, a sophomore in university majoring in photography, current dilemma. He’s been official with a senior named Fan Chengcheng, major in English, for half a year already yet they haven’t kissed. 

Not even almost. 

Why? Justin doesn’t know at all. He’s been giving hints but Chengcheng, the ever-oblivious man, doesn’t get it at all. Or at least that’s what Justin likes to think rather than the other option wherein Chengcheng doesn’t want to kiss him at all. 

That would break his heart. So nope! Chengcheng is just oblivious. Period. 

His friends would say why couldn’t Justin kiss him instead? Why wait for Chengcheng to kiss him when he could do it himself? 

Now, now, the thing is, Justin has a rule. It’s actually just something he made up when he was 10 and although he could totally break it, Justin wouldn’t want to make his ten-year-old-self disappointed. 

So he abides by his own rule of not kissing anyone unless they kiss him first. 

**—**

There comes a day where a person gets tired of waiting. 

And that day suddenly occurs to Justin. 

He got fed up with his boyfriend being oblivious about his hints so he went on a special mission. 

_Make Chengcheng kiss him first._

1 

Justin only gets pouty when he whines but this day would be different. He’ll be as pouty as he can to make it _very _obvious to Chengcheng that he _badly _wants to kiss him. 

Or so he thought. 

The moment Chengcheng saw his pout, he groans then asks. “What do you need me to do this time, Stin? Please don’t tell me you got in trouble and want me to clean up after you again.” 

Okay, fine. He also gets pouty when he gets in trouble and wants his boyfriend to save him from it. 

“I didn’t get into any trouble! But I do want you to do something.” Justin responds with a huff. Chengcheng sighs in relief then pats his boyfriend’s cheeks lovingly. “What does my baby want me to do?” 

Justin could easily say ‘I want you to kiss me’ but no, he’s not going to do that. He’s going to make his boyfriend _get it _without him actually vocalizing it because it’d be too embarrassing for him. 

So he pouts even more, hoping that Chengcheng would get it by now. However, it only confuses the older. “What? You’re not gonna tell me? How can I do it when I don’t know what to do?” 

Justin calms himself down by closing his eyes and exhaling slowly. He opens them with a tiny smile. “Nah. I’m just kidding. There’s nothing I want you to do.” _Other than kiss me, duh?_

His pout didn’t even last an hour. _Damn it._

2 

This is his chance. Justin is definitely taking it. 

They’re currently at a house party and the music is too loud for him to hear whatever Chengcheng is saying so he gestures for him to lean in. The older is too eager for him to hear about this new band so he excitedly leans in near to his ear. 

Justin takes it as his cue to turn his head to his direction at the exact time so their lips would ‘accidentally’ touch and maybe, just maybe, Chengcheng would finally get the idea of kissing him.

However, his daydream instantly got crushed when Chengcheng is quicker to lean back and raised an eyebrow at him. Justin dismisses his silent question with a grin. “I can hear you with this distance. Go tell me about that band.” 

Another week, another try, another fail.

3

Justin accidentally bruised his lip when he bit too hard while concentrating on an exam. It should make him sad but he finds it as another opportunity to lure his boyfriend into kissing him. 

“Cheeeng! Look! I have a bruised lip!” he childishly whined while tugging said boyfriend’s sleeve. “What happened, baby? Did someone punch you? Tell me who it is and I’ll make sure they’ll pay!” 

Justin almost smiles at his boyfriend’s protectiveness but he keeps pouting instead. “No one punched me but I bruised it when I bit too hard while concentrating.” he sheepishly admitted that made Chengcheng exhales a relieved breath. 

“Alright. Stay here while I get first aid from the clinic. Don’t move.” Justin pouts even more. “But I don’t need first aid!” Chengcheng arched an eyebrow. “We need to treat your wound baby. I promise it won’t hurt!” 

“There’s another thing you can do aside from first aid.” Chengcheng tilts his head in confusion. “What is it?” Justin almost groans. _Why doesn’t he get it? _“That thing a mom often does when kids get booboos.” 

“What’s that? My mom often gets first aid instantly.” Justin arched an eyebrow this time. “You don’t really know? Not even a single clue?” Chengcheng shakes his head. 

“Should I search the web? It’s probably there right? Is it more effective than the first aid? It should be since they do it for kids, right?” Chengcheng rambled while searching for his phone in his bag. 

Justin sighs to himself as he grasps Chengcheng’s arm. It stopped him and made him look at him. “It’s fine, Cheng. You can just get the first aid from the clinic.” Chengcheng pouts and it takes everything in Justin to abide by his rule. 

“Are you sure?” Justin nods in affirmation. “Go. I’ll be waiting here. I won’t move an inch.” Chengcheng smiles at him. “Okay. I’ll be quick!” he then runs off towards the direction of the clinic, leaving a sighing Justin. 

4 

Justin knows it’s a bad plan, it truly is, but he’s been running out of ideas so this is his last bet. He devised a foolproof plan with Linkai and they did it during one of their group’s get together. 

The plan? It’s very simple. 

Linkai will ‘accidentally’ trip Chengcheng, which will make him, quite literally fall for Justin who is ‘innocently’ lying down on the floor amidst the chaos of their friends around the living room. When he falls on Justin, their lips would surely meet, right? 

Wrong. 

Chengcheng’s reflexes are too fast for Justin’s liking that before their lips even met, Chengcheng’s arms are already supporting his weight over him. “Are you okay, baby?” he worriedly asked. Justin only nods in return. Disappointed yet again. 

5 

It’s been weeks since he last tried anything and Justin already convinced himself that if they’ll kiss then it’d happen at the right time. So he stopped trying to make Chengcheng kiss him but then it looks like fate is on his side today.

They’ve been craving for pasta the past few days so they decided to go to an Italian restaurant for their weekly date night. They’re both broke at the moment though so they decided to just share one pasta as long as their cravings will be satisfied. 

And yes, just like that dog movie, they were peacefully eating with their own forks when they both feel a tug and voila! They’re currently eating the same strand. Justin giggles once he noticed while Chengcheng stares at him determinedly. 

They slowly ate each end of the noodle, which makes them lean forward across the table. Chengcheng still got this determined look on him while Justin is already getting giddy because _this is it! __Finally!_

However, his thoughts were cut off when the pull was loosened and Chengcheng suddenly cheered. “Ha! I won! I ate more of the noodle than you!” _so that’s why he’s determined. It was all just a game to him._

Justin would’ve gotten mad if it weren’t for Chengcheng’s happy smile. “Alright. You win. Congrats loser.” he lightly remarked with a playful glare that made his boyfriend’s smile widen. _He just really needs to wait then._

\+ 1

Chengcheng had always wanted to kiss Justin. There’s no doubt in that fact. He wanted to kiss the life out of him since who knows how long. However, he stops himself every time because he always feels the urge whenever they’re in public. 

So now that he finally got his boyfriend alone in the younger’s room, he finally mustered the courage to actually do it. Right then and there because he doesn’t know when he’ll get another chance of having privacy with him. 

They were lying on the bed, facing each other, his right hand intertwined with Justin's left while his left is gently caressing the latter’s cheek as the younger’s right traces random patterns on his back. 

They are wrapped in their own bubble, just staring at each other fondly while softly smiling at each other. Their hearts are at ease knowing it has each other. It was quiet yet very comfortable and everything feels light as if they’re floating in a cloud.

Chengcheng slowly leans forward while steadily staring into his favorite pair of eyes as it sparkled with unadulterated happiness. He leans in until there’s no more gap between their noses but he leans in even more. 

Justin closes his eyes and he does the same when their lips finally touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached until here then I am deeply grateful to you! Thank you for giving this one a chance ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (+criticisms) are very much appreciated (◠‿◠✿)
> 
> ⚠️ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ⚠️


End file.
